Der Zauberlehrling
by mortianna
Summary: Weil es einen kleinen Unfall gegeben hat, muss Harry bei Snape übernachten. Snape hat einen Alptraum und der Junge der lebte ein Anliegen. R, slash in Kapitel 6, komplett.
1. Default Chapter

****

Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, wie aus dieser Geschichte nur allzu leicht hervorgeht. Ich weiss, dass die Gestalten, die sie geschaffen hat, nicht dafür gedacht waren, in so übler Art und Weise benutzt zu werden. Irgendwas in mir hofft aber, dass es sie amüsieren würde. Wenn auch nicht Warner Brothers.

*********************

Der Zauberlehrling

__

A Taste of Honey, tasting much sweeter than wine, doodoobdoodoo

****

__

- Be careful for what you wish. Wishes may come true –

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus". Severus Snape wusste, dass seine Stimme verzweifelt klang. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Zum Teufel mit seiner Würde. Albus hatte ihm schon alles genommen, sollte er auch die nehmen.

Der Rektor zwinkerte. "Doch Severus, ausnahmsweise schon." Die beiden Männer starrten sich an. Severus wusste, dass seine Augen dunkler und bedrohlicher waren als die freundlichen blauen des Rektors. Aber irgendwie schien der immer noch einen Trick mehr zu kennen. Er schlug die Augen nieder. Sein Magen sank. Oh verdammt noch mal. 

Severus erhob sich, als Dumbledore ihm die Schale mit den Süssigkeiten hinschob. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er auf seinen sauren Magen jetzt auch noch Süsskram schüttete. "Danke Rektor", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die seinen Unmut nicht verhehlte. "Du hast mir mein Leben schon genug versüsst. Mehr wäre nicht gut". Mit einem schroffen Kopfnicken drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Während er mit der Tür kämpfte, ein weiterer Abstrich an seiner Würde, hörte er Dumbledore kichern. "Das könnten andere anders sehen." Severus tat als habe er nichts gehört. Die Tür gab ihren Widerstand auf und öffnete sich schmollend. Severus floh in seine Kerker.

Die nicht mehr lange seine Kerker sein würden. Dank Albus. Und seiner genialen Ideen. Und der Idiotie von Longbottom und Finnegan. Und ganz Gryffindor, im allgemeinen. Severus Snape schäumte. Und er musste zu seinen Schülern. Er beruhigte sich, indem er ein langes und kompliziertes Rezept ausprobierte, das allerlei fürchterliche Dinge anrichten konnte, wenn man nicht genau darauf achtete. Er bereitete den Zaubertrank zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit zu, verkorkte ihn und stellte ihn in den Giftschrank. Dann begab er sich in den Aufenthaltsraum seiner Schüler. Er meinte, Rauch zu riechen, was natürlich unmöglich war. Der Gryffindorturm, oder das was von ihm übrig war, war weit weg. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich wieder. Die ganze Mühe mit dem Zaubertrank war umsonst gewesen. Verdammte Gryffindors!

Draco Malfoy hatte die Slytherins versammelt. Man mochte über seine Herkunft denken was man wollte, zuverlässig war der Junge. Und er hatte Autorität. Auch die älteren Slytherins waren seiner Aufforderung gefolgt. Severus hatte seine Gründe gehabt, ausgerechnet Draco zum Präfekten zu ernennen. Es hatte sich gelohnt. 

Severus ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten gleiten. Er ließ sich seine Trauer und Wut nicht anmerken, aber ihm war leicht übel. So wenige übrig. Aus der höchsten Klasse nur noch drei, aus der vorletzten, der Dracos, noch vier Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Auch in den unteren Klassen waren es nicht viel mehr. Der Hut schien niemand mehr in Slytherin einordnen zu wollen. Snape konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit Slytherin. Entweder im Untergrund, beim dunklen Lord, oder in Azkaban, oder auf der Flucht vor einem Abgesandten einer der Seiten. Ein wunderbarer Ausblick. Die verbliebenen Slytherinschüler waren mißtrauisch nach außen und innen, gereizt und gefährlich. Auch deshalb hatte er Draco zum Dompteur gemacht.

Und um das alles noch schöner zu machen, um noch die Lunte an das glimmende Pulverfaß zu legen, kam nun die Idee von Albus. 

Snape verschaffte sich mit einem Blick Ruhe. Nicht dass die Schüler sehr lebendig gewesen waren. "Wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt, ist es der geballten Inkompetenz von Gryffindor gelungen, ihren Turm in Brand zu setzen und nahezu komplett zu vernichten. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich die Konsequenz der Zerstörung nahezu beeindruckt. Ich hätte weder Mr. Finnegan noch Mr. Longbottom zugetraut, etwas so komplett zu machen." Er machte eine Kunstpause und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten. Draco hing an seinen Lippen und schien seine Worte trinken zu wollen wie Butterbier. Ach Gott. Es war schön, so gewürdigt zu werden. "Nicht einmal komplette Zerstörung." Die beinahe ständige Spannung löste sich in Gelächter und Geläster. Snape ließ sie sich ein wenig austoben und hob dann die Hand. Sofort herrschte wieder Ruhe. 

Er richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf die Gruppe als ganze und ließ sie dann vom einem zum anderen wandern. Dies war nicht einfach für ihn und er musste es gut machen. Genau die richtige Mischung war wichtig, aus Hohn und Spott und Ehrerbietung. Dies kam seiner Rolle sehr nahe. Aber diesmal war auf seiner Seite sogar noch mehr Bitterkeit als sonst involviert. Er richtete den Blick auf Draco, dessen Augen leuchteten und dessen Mund leicht geöffnet war. Wirklich ein leicht zu beeindruckendes Kind. So ganz anders als sein Vater. Severus Snapes Mund verzog sich.

"Dem Rektor in seiner allumfassenden Weisheit hat es gefallen, die beiden Übeltäter nicht von der Schule zu werfen. Wer hätte es auch anders erwartet". Das war gut. Genug Spott und Bitterkeit wegen der Vorzugsbehandlung für Gryffindor. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, das zu sagen. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Seine Kinder sahen angemessen zornig aus. Wütendes Gemurmel, in dem Severus meinte, "der alte muggelliebende Narr" zu hören. Er tat so, als habe er das nicht gehört. Direkte Beleidigungen des Rektors durfte er nicht dulden, das verlangte seine Rolle als Lehrer. Ihm war aber nicht danach, gerade in diesem Fall zu widersprechen. 

Er wartete, bis sie sich richtig in Wut geredet hatten, und hob dann die Hand. "Durch Mr. Longbottoms und Mr. Finnegans unerwartete Radikalität im Umgang mit Zauberstäben und Zaubersprüchen, haben wir jetzt ein Platzproblem." Er ließ das sinken. Nun, nicht sehr weit. Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern und ohne ein Anzeichen für Leben an. Er schaffte es, nicht angewiderter dreinzuschauen als vorher. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese beiden Mutanten ein Symbol dafür waren, wie weit es mit Slytherin gekommen war Nein, das musste einfach etwas anderes bedeuten. Dass Inzucht wirklich nicht der beste Weg der Fortpflanzung war, vielleicht. Und dass, wenn sich Leuten keine andere Möglichkeit bot, Aussterben auch ältester Familien vielleicht die bessere Wahl wäre. Er schauderte leicht, als sich ungewollt Vorstellungen von Fortpflanzungstätigkeit im Zusammenhang mit Crabbe und Goyle einstellten. Ihre Väter hatten mehr als ihren gerechten Anteil an den Greueln der Todesser gehabt, wie er selbst bezeugen konnte. Irgendwie bezweifelte er aber, dass es bei ihren Söhnen selbst zu den grundlegendsten Gehirnfunktionen, die für die Koordination gewisser Körperteile, die in dem Zusammenhang gebraucht wurden, reichte. Und wieviel besser das für alle Beteiligten war. 

Er wandte den Blick wieder erfreulicheren Dingen zu. Draco zeigte Anzeichen für Gedankentätigkeit. Seine cremeweiße Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Wie niedlich. "Der Rektor in seiner allumfassenden Weisheit" – den Spruch sollte er sich patentieren lassen – "hat beschlossen, aus diesem unerfreulichen Ereignis das Beste zu machen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um, wie er es nennt, etwas für den Zusammenhalt der Häuser untereinander zu tun."

Wieder sah er sich um. In Dracos Augen leuchtete so etwas wie Horror auf. Gut. Für den Jungen bestand Hoffnung. Es lohnte sich nicht, auf Crabbe und Goyle zu sehen. Die anderen zeigten die übliche Mischung aus Neugier und Mißtrauen. Er atmete tief aus. Nun musste er es sagen und mit dem Ergebnis leben. 

"Slytherin hat die große Ehre, die Klasse der Zerstörer aufzunehmen." So, er hatte es gesagt. Er fühlte wieder Wut in sich aufwallen. Wut auf Albus, den wohlmeinenden menschenfreundlichen Albus. Und wer musste hinterher die Leichen wegräumen und würde Ärger kriegen, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, alle am Leben zu halten? Severus Snape natürlich. Er hasste sein Leben. 

Die Gesichter – bis auf die von Crabbe und Goyle – zeigten Schock, Empörung und ohnmächtige Wut. Snape ließ ihnen wieder eine Weile Zeit. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Name Potter in fast allen wütenden Ausrufen eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Potter, der Held Gryffindors, der Immer-Wieder-Zerstörer Voldemorts, war eine noch mehr gehasste Figur unter Slytherins als selbst Ron Weasley, dessen Vater so ehrenhaft und arm war, oder Hermine Granger, die von Muggeln abstammte. Finnegan und Longbottom waren zu unwichtig, um gehasst zu werden. Harry Potter war der Anker, an dem alle Gefühle der Schule sich festmachten. 

Severus Snape schnaubte. Es bereitete ihm ein grimmiges Vergnügen, seine Kinder all die Gefühle durchleben zu sehen, die er selbst sich nicht gönnte. Nicht gönnen konnte, so auszuleben. Dracos weißes Gesicht war ganz rot vor Empörung. Kein Wunder. Er und Potter waren immer noch die Rivalen, die sie vom ersten Moment gewesen waren. Die beiden in den wenigen Stunden geteilten Unterrichts und auf den Gängen voneinander fernzuhalten, war schwierig genug gewesen, und immer mal wieder war einer oder beide im Krankenflügel gelandet. Sie nun unbewacht von Erwachsenen tags und nachts aufeinander loszulassen, kam einem Todesurteil für einen der beiden gleich. Vorher würde aber noch er, Snape, bei dem Versuch draufgehen, sie zu bewachen. 

Er räusperte sich. "Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch wie Slytherins benehmt." Grinsen. Bei den meisten, die meinten, ihn verstanden zu haben. "Ich erwarte, dass keinem der Gryffindors ein Haar gekrümmt wird, während sie unsere Gastfreundschaft genießen." Die Kiefer derjenigen, die gemeint hatten, verstanden zu haben, fielen. "Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr eure Ehre als Slytherins daran setzt, euch nicht provozieren zu lassen."

Severus richtete seinen Blick auf jeden einzelnen, auch auf Crabbe und Goyle, deren Gesichter nicht einen Muskel geregt zu haben schienen. Er hatte keinerlei Hoffnung, dass sie auf ihn hören würden, nicht unter den Umständen, es waren schließlich Teenager, und er wusste nur noch zu gut, wie er sich gefühlt haben würde, wenn man ihm Sirius oder James so zum Fraß vorgeworfen hätte, seinerzeit. Er konnte ein kleines übles Lächeln nicht verhindern. Sein Gehirn hätte sofort angefangen, die kompliziertesten Rachepläne zu schmieden, und er hätte es nicht daran hindern können. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es bei der heutigen Generation von Erbfeinden genauso war. 

Er ließ seinen Blick noch mal bedeutungsschwer auf jedem einzelnen ruhen. Die Gesichter sahen angemessen wütend und unterdrückt aus. Gut. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun. Er drehte sich um, als ein Lärm von der Tür zu hören war. Ritter Kunibert der Wichtige, der den Eingang bewachte, klapperte mit Schwert und Schild und verlangte das Passwort von jemand, der Einlaß begehrte. Kunibert war nicht für seine Geduld bekannt. 

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. "Da sind sie schon. Kunibert, öffne." Ein Protestlaut aus dem Gemälde. Severus war blitzschnell bei ihm. Das fehlte noch, dass ein Gemälde seine Autorität untergrub, so kurz bevor hier die Hölle losbrach. Er blitzte den wütenden Ritter an und schnarrte: "Öffne – die – Tür." Kunibert tat wie ihn geheißen wurde. Severus' Gesichtszüge lösten sich. Das war wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, das jemand auf ihn hörte. Er sollte es besser genießen.


	2. Zauberlehrling2

Die Tür schwang auf und ließ mehrere rot-goldene Gestalten herein. Zumindest erschien es so, in dieser silber-grünen Höhle. Schweigend traten die Gryffindors in den Kreis, der sich um sie bildete. Snape seufzte schwer. "Die Potterbande. Das Slytherinhaus fühlt sich außerordentlich geehrt durch Ihren Besuch. Bitte versuchen Sie, unsere Räume heil zu lassen. Es gibt nicht mehr so viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten."

Höhnisches Lachen bei den Slytherins, Beschämung auf den Wangen Longbottoms und Finnegans. Empörung bei Potter und Weasley. Der Unterschied war nur, dass die Röte der Empörung dem blassen schwarzhaarigen Jungen gut stand, während sie den Rothaarigen geradezu lächerlich rosa aussehen ließ. Snape sah, wie Granger die beiden zurückhielt. Richtig. Für Granger musste das hier der Horror sein. So viele Gelegenheiten, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, gab es sonst nicht. Tag und Nacht. Unter direkter Aufsicht des Lehrers, dem sie die Abnahme all der Punkte verdankten, die Potter auf dem Besen holte. 

Snape wandte sich an die Rotgoldenen. "Mr. Malfoy hier ist Präfekt. Sie werden ihn ja alle kennen." Oh ja. Potters Gesicht zeigte eine sehr ansprechende Wut. Vielleicht würde das hier doch noch ein Spass werden. Die Demütigung von Harry Potter. Endlich mal etwas anderes als das heldenhafte Leben des Harry Potter. 

Snape zeigte sein Grinsen nicht. Nicht sehr. "Mr. Malfoy ist ihr Ansprechpartner bei Angelegenheiten, die nicht so schwerwiegend sind, dass sie meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern. Und ich erwarte von allen Anwesenden, dass nichts vorfällt, was meine Anwesenheit erfordert." Snape ließ seinen Blick in ähnlicher Weise über die Gryffindors gleiten, wie vorher über die Slytherins. Und mit mehr Erfolg. Die Hälfte von ihnen wurde bleich und schluckte. Harry Potter nicht. Natürlich nicht. Der starrte nur reglos. Er hätte ihn wirklich gerne verprügelt. Zu gern. Nun, vielleicht ließ es sich arrangieren, dass er zumindest zusehen konnte, wenn Draco es tat. Mal sehen.

"Oder ich werde sehr ungehalten werden. Wirklich sehr ungehalten." Noch einmal ließ Snape seinen Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen. Dann drehte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die seine Robe in Schwingung versetzte, wie er sehr wohl wusste, um. "Mr. Malfoy, Sie verteilen unsere Gäste auf die Zimmer." Snape verließ den Raum durch die bewachte Tür. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand, um durchzuatmen. Das wurde allmählich zu anstrengend für ihn. Kunibert betrachtete ihn mißtrauisch. "Schwäche, Snape?", piepste er. Kunibert der Wichtige hatte zu Lebzeiten natürlich nicht gepiepst, aber sein Gemälde war nicht lebensgroß. Seine Stimme auch nicht. "Niemals", bellte Snape und zog sich in seine Räume zurück.

Er hatte Ruhe bis nach dem Abendessen. Immerhin. Er hatte schon beinahe gedacht, es würde gut gehen. Zumindest einen halben Tag. Aber nein. Soviel Glück auf Erden war ihm nicht beschieden. Es war Blaise Zabini, der ihn holte, nicht Draco. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Auch kein sonderlich schwer zu lesendes.

Natürlich waren es Draco und Potter. Nun, es hätten auch andere sein können, aber diese beiden waren die wahrscheinlichsten. Sie standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich hasserfüllt an. Schwer atmend. Die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Severus hatte ein Deja vu-Erlebnis. Hatte er das nicht schon mal erlebt? Nun, er hatte so ziemlich alles Vorstellbare schon mal erlebt. Lockhart. Potter und Malfoy. Eine Schlange. Oh ja. Magie surrte im Raum. Severus verfluchte Draco. Der Junge musste doch allmählich wissen, dass er im fairen Kampf keine Chance gegen Potter hatte. Der verdammte Bengel strömte soviel magische Kräfte aus, dass es ihn, den erfahrenen und Voldemort-geprüften Zauberer schwindlig machte. Nun, das war Potter auch. Voldemort-geprüft. 

Severus schluckte. Alles was recht war. Der verdammte Bengel sah großartig aus. Die grünen Augen sprühten Funken, aber noch beherrscht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor mühsam unterdrückter Erregung. Sein Atem ging schwer. Anscheinend hatte der Kampf körperlich begonnen, in Muggelmanier. Potters übergroßes Flanellhemd - wer kaufte dem Jungen bloss immer diese Sachen? Sie sahen aus wie von einem viel älteren und dickeren Cousin geerbt – hing offen unordentlich aus der Hose, das T-Shirt darunter wies einen Riss auf. Cremeweiße Haut war durch den Riss zu sehen. 

Severus wandte abrupt seine Augen ab. Er war froh, dass er in langen Jahren Körperbeherrschung gelernt hatte. Und monatlich einen Trank gegen Rotwerden nahm. Potters weiße Haut – was ging die ihn an? Potters Haut, welcher Farbe auch immer, hatte kein Recht ihn zu verwirren. Potters Haut hatte keinerlei Recht, sichtbar zu sein, und viel ältere Zauberer sich viel jünger und sonderbar schwach fühlen zu lassen. Der ganze Potter war und blieb einfach eine Zumutung.

Severus richtete seinen schwarzen Blick auf seinen Präfekten. "Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin immer bereit zu lernen. Was an meinen Worten war irgendwie unverständlich? Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt: Ich will keinerlei Aufruhr hier?"

Der blonde Junge hyperventilierte schier und seine Zauberstabhand zitterte. Meine Güte, Lucius hatte ihn wirklich schlecht erzogen. Der Junge wollte mal Voldemort zu Füßen sitzen? Keine Chance, dass er das überlebte, wenn er sich jetzt schon so aufregte. 

Severus fiel in einen nahezu katatonischen Zustand. Das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit häufig. Er sah Münder sich bewegen, öffnen und schließen, die Röte der Erregung in Gesichter steigen, wütende Gesten, Schweißperlen. Aber er nahm es wahr wie durch eine Wand. Er hörte auch nichts. Er empfand das als einen Fortschritt, den er sich mit jahrelanger Abhärtung verdient hatte. 

Er sah abwechselnd von Potter zu Malfoy und wieder zurück. Nein, er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte es einfach nicht wissen. Er wollte seine Ruhe. Ganz einfach. Als beide schwer atmend und zitternd dastanden, und sich anscheinend ausgetobt hatten, hob er die Hand. "Ich habe eine ganz einfache Aufgabe gestellt", sagte er mit seiner seidenweichsten Stimme. "Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sogar das ist zu viel verlangt, wo Potter involviert ist." Der Dunkelhaarige machte wieder den Mund auf, aber Snape brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Verstummen. Es war nur ein ganz kleiner Zauber, der schnell verfliegen würde, aber er reichte, um Potter nachdenklich zu machen. Und schweigsam. Was wichtiger war. 

"Besondere Gelegenheiten erfordern besondere Mittel. Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben mich enttäuscht." Draco sah ihn wütend an, dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und vermittelte den Eindruck eines Geschlagenen. Gut. "Mr. Potter, Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, als dass Sie sich in den Mittelpunkt spielen müssen, koste es was es wolle." Potter öffnete wieder den Mund, aber der Zauber wirkte noch. Snape lächelte – beinahe. 

"Es ist offensichtlich unmöglich, dass Ruhe und Frieden herrscht, wo Sie beide involviert sind. Logische Folge ist: Sie beide müssen getrennt werden." Dagegen schien niemand etwas einzuwenden zu haben. Snape fuhr fort, wobei er sich die Stirn rieb. "Mr. Malfoy: Sie versuchen Ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Und das der anderen Anwesenden. Es sollte auch in Ihrem Alter möglich sein, die Nacht zum Schlafen zu benutzen."

So. Soweit das. Severus rieb sich die Schläfe. Er starrte die Kinder an. Potter und Malfoy starrten verwirrt zurück. Verwirrt? Ach ja. Der andere Delinquent. "Potter. Da Sie offenbar nicht reif genug sind, mit Altersgenossen zu übernachten, kommen Sie mit mir. Packen Sie ihre Sachen und folgen Sie mir. Mal sehen, wie Sie sich verhalten, wenn das Publikum fehlt."

Entsetztes Starren. Das war gut. Weasley und Granger tuschelten miteinander, mit grauenerfüllten Blicken auf ihn. Er meinte die Worte Kerker und Gefängnis zu hören. Auch Ketten klang gut. Finnegan übertrieb wie üblich mit Todeszelle. Damit würde er doch nie durchkommen. 

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Keiner hatte sich bewegt. "Nun, Potter? Muss ich mich wiederholen?"

"Aber, Sir", stotterte Malfoy und sah aus, als hätte er liebend gern mit Potter getauscht. Seltsam. Potter stand stumm und starr da, als sei er schon gestorben. Nein, da war noch das übliche renitente Funkeln in den grünen Augen. Selbst mit Brillengläsern von der Stärke von Flaschenböden wäre dieses Funkeln noch unverschämt gewesen. 

"Potter, wenn du eine schriftliche Einladung erwartest, wirst du bitter enttäuscht werden. Meine Geduld ist ziemlich am Ende." Seine Stimme war von einem Flüstern zu einem Brüllen geworden, vom Anfang des ersten Satzes bis zum Ende des zweiten. Ein Zittern durchlief den mageren Körper des Gryffindorschatzes und endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. Niemand außer ihm rührte einen Muskel, während Potter in einem Schlafsaal verschwand und wenige Minuten später mit einem Bündel wiederkehrte, in dem sich hoffentlich seine Schlaf- und Hygienesachen befanden. Und keine unsichtbar machenden Umhänge oder dergleichen. Snape wartete, bis Potter vor ihm stand, in der Haltung eines zum Tode Verurteilten, aber immer noch mit dem Funkeln in den Augen. Mit dem würde er wahrscheinlich einmal begraben werden.

"Gut", sagte er mit harter Stimme. "Ohne den Anführer werden die Gryffindors es möglich finden, sich zu benehmen. Und Mr. Malfoy ist mir dafür verantwortlich, dass es eine ruhige Nacht wird. Wenn ich gestört werden muss, dann nur, wenn irgend etwas in Flammen steht. Seien Sie versichert, dass es in dem Fall Ihre letzte Sorge sein wird, wo wer dann übernachtet." Mit einem Blick auf Potter, den sogar der nicht mißverstehen konnte, drehte er sich um und ging. Potter folgte ihm wie der brave kleine Hund, der er nicht war.


	3. Zauberlehrling3

Schon auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen verfluchte Severus sich selber. Wunderbar. Was sollte er jetzt mit Potter? Seine Räume waren recht großzügig, aber es gab nur ein Bett. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn der Junge am Morgen vom Liegen auf dem Boden verspannt sein würde, aber Albus konnte etwas dagegen haben. Und überhaupt: Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er allein in einem Zimmer geschlafen, es war die einzige Zeit und der einzige Ort, wo er er selbst sein konnte. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten, dass er nun ausgerechnet Potter erlaubte, in sein Refugium einzudringen? Sein Geisteszustand musste doch schlimmer sein, als selbst er angenommen hatte.

Nun, er war verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Gryffindors. Insbesondere Potters Sicherheit. Und Potter war nicht sicher, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe war. Albus sei verdammt. Es war wie Öl ins Feuer schütten, diese zwei miteinander. Nun. Er selber war nicht gerade ein Feuerlöscher bei Harry Potter. Aber er war erwachsen. Ein Todesser. Konnte sich beherrschen. Und all das. 

"Du wirst dich hier benehmen, Potter", knurrte er, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. "Oder du wirst nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, es zu bedauern." Der Junge hörte gar nicht richtig zu, aber wann hätte er das je getan? Er sah sich neugierig um. Typisch. "Du kannst dich dahinten hinsetzen, und deine Hausaufgaben machen, oder was immer du um diese Zeit tust. Natürlich nur, wenn es nicht einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang erfordert. Oder Freunde. Oder unsittliche Berührungen."

Der schwarze Kopf bewegte sich mit einem befriedigenden Schnappen von der Beobachtung der schwimmenden Zaubertrankingredienzien zu der des Gesichts seines Lehrers. Snape grinste befriedigt. Er hatte es doch gewusst.

"Kein Problem", sagte Potter ein wenig zu kalt. "Unsittliche Berührungen kommen nur unter Freunden vor. Ich würde hier bei den Slytherins nie daran denken."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich das nicht ganz glaube. Du bist 16, du denkst ständig daran. Aber ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn du es nicht tust." Er schenkte Potter sein durchdringendstes Starren und wandte sich dann ab, um in sein anderes Zimmer zu gehen. Allein im Raum konnte nicht mal Potter viel Unheil anrichten. Es fehlten Opfer. Und Zuschauer. 

Ein durchdringendes Geräusch belehrte ihn wenig später eines schlechteren. Das war eine Alraune gewesen, verdammt noch mal. Er griff seinen Zauberstab – besser vorbereitet sein, wenn Gryffindors Held in der Nähe war – und brachte das mitleiderregende Heulen zum Verstummen. Wunderbar. Das war eine perfekt eingedoste Alraune gewesen, die ihm noch gute Dienste geleistet hätte. Und er konnte nicht schon wieder eine bekommen. Sprout würde mißtrauisch werden. 

"Verdammt noch mal, Potter, ich dachte, sogar du seist intelligent genug, eine Alraune nicht ohne Ohrenschutz anzufassen." Grüne Augen sahen ihn indigniert an. "Bin ich auch." Gott, wie kindlich er klang. Ganz unpassend zu seinem Körper, der erstaunlich erwachsen war. Gewachsen nicht so sehr, aber ganz eindeutig nicht mehr kindlich. "Das Regal hat das mit Absicht gemacht". Jetzt klang wenigstens seine Stimme nicht mehr so nervtötend, auch wenn seine Brust sich heftig hob und senkte. Snape konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Der Schrei einer Alraune war immer ein Schock. 

Harry starrte wütend auf das Regal. Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen. Nun, das Regal sah unschuldig genug aus. Aber das hatte nichts zu sagen. Er seufzte lauter als er eigentlich gemusst hätte. "Genug, Potter. Du gehst ins Bett. Anderes Zimmer." 

Snape sah, wie sich Potters Kehle bewegte. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. So, das war einfach gewesen. Ohne Zeugen konnte er dem Jungen viel leichter Gehorsam einbleuen. 

"Professor?" Der verdammte Bengel. Da war er wieder. Gerade eine Minute war er ihn los gewesen. Er drehte sich zu ihm um, langsam, ganz langsam. Was war das für ein lächerlicher Aufzug? Der Schlafanzug sah aus, als sei er 20 Jahre alt und für einen sehr viel größeren und breiteren Jungen – Mann gemacht. 

"Was ist, Potter? Kannst du nicht allein ins Bett? Soll ich dir eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen und deine Hand halten, damit du besser einschläfst? Ist das in Gryffindor so üblich? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen: In Slytherin gibt es solche Sentimentalitäten nicht. Hier sind Männer noch Männer und Frauen noch Frauen." Severus hätte beinahe selber über den Blödsinn gelacht, den er da erzählte. Wenn er da an Millicent Bulstrode dachte. Oder an Zabini. Oder – nun, er musste gar nicht so weit gehen. Auch seine Sexualität war oft angezweifelt worden. Und nicht völlig zu Unrecht. 

Aber das Gesicht von Potter war Gold wert. Wut, Verwirrung, Verachtung, und noch einige andere Gefühle kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in dem, was wohl die Schaltzentrale in dem sein sollte, was der Junge sein Hirn nannte. Es war immer wieder spannend, was bei Potter gewinnen würde, auch noch nach all den Jahren. Seine Erziehung zum guten Jungen, der sich beherrschte, und nur das tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Oder die Wildheit, die Aggressivität, die ihn befähigte, einer der besten Quidditchspieler zu werden, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Und dazu, Voldemort immer wieder zu besiegen, natürlich. Gegen alle Regeln.

Der gute Junge siegte, knapp.

"Wo soll ich schlafen?", fragte Potter und seine grünen Augen blitzten wütend hinter der Brille. Nun gut, da hatte er einen Punkt. Nicht dass Snape ihm den geben würde. Er hob eine Augenbraue in einer Weise, von der er wusste, dass sie theatralisch war. Theatralisch aber wirkungsvoll.

"Im Bett, Potter? Wo schläfst du sonst?" In der Kehle des Jungen arbeitete es und die Lippen bewegten sich auch. Es kam nur kein Ton. Nicht dass Snape ihn vermisste. Eine Stummfassung von Harry Potter wäre ihm sehr lieb gewesen. Nun, lieber als die jetzige. Nicht so lieb wie gar keine. Severus riss sich zusammen. "Was ist, Potter? Das Bett ist bereits frisch bezogen. Du musst keine Sorge haben, dass du dich ansteckst, an meiner Schmierigkeit." 

So. Das hatte er schon lange mal sagen wollen. Und dies war eine schöne Gelegenheit. Ohne Zeugen. Mochte der Junge morgen seinem Clown erzählen, dass Snape tatsächlich Gedanken lesen konnte. In Wirklichkeit konnte Snape nur besonders gut mit der Wand verschmelzen und lauschen. Aber das brauchte niemand zu wissen.

Er sah den Jungen auffordernd an. "Was ist jetzt noch? Noch irgendwelche Sorgen?" Nun ja. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hätte sich an seiner Stelle auch nicht sicher gefühlt. Aber was war schon sicher, in diesem Leben?

Die rosigen Lippen öffneten sich und heraus kam tatsächlich ein Ton. Nun ja. Man konnte nicht alles haben. "Wo schlafen Sie?"

Ach du lieber Gott. Nun hatte er auch noch Angst um seine sicher lange verschwundene Unschuld. Er funkelte den Jungen an. "Wieso interessiert dich das, Potter? Hast du Angst, du musst das Bett mit dem widerlichen Zaubertränkelehrer teilen und überlebst es nicht? Ekelst dich zu Tode, oder so?" 

Die grünen Augen blinzelten nur kurz. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es war mehr Höflichkeit. Ich will Ihnen nicht das Bett wegnehmen." Oh. Höflichkeit. Er hätte es sich denken können. Gryffindor und all das. 

Severus wandte sich ab. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde. Widerlich sein war nicht so leicht wie es aussah. "Mach dir darum keine Sorgen." Er überlegte, ob er das nicht irgendwie böser hätte ausdrücken können. Doch durchaus. Aber nicht mal er konnte 24 Stunden am Tag auf der Höhe seiner Bösartigkeit verweilen. "Ich werde einfach den Sessel da drüben verzaubern. Gute Nacht." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das grüne Aufblitzen, aber alles was Potter sagte, war: "Gute Nacht."

Severus Snape saß noch eine ganze Weile an seinem Schreibtisch, neben sich ein Glas Scotch und vor sich Stapel von unnützen Arbeiten von Studenten. Einer davon lag gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer. Mangelhaftes Denkvermögen natürlich, wie üblich. Snape fluchte, als er im letzten Moment merkte, dass er nicht das Glas, sondern sein Tintenfässchen zum Mund geführt hatte. Verdammter Potter.

Er schloss das Fass und nahm das Glas mit zum Sessel. Noch ein wenig lesen, im Zaubertränkealmanach, um die fürchterlichen Arbeiten, die er eben gelesen hatte, vergessen zu machen. Dann konnte er vielleicht auch schlafen.


	4. Zauberlehrling4

Er kam zu sich, weil ihn jemand schüttelte. Voldemort, Voldemort war hier, und Lucius. Er musste, er musste, seinen Zauberstab, musste - Albus. Er wand sich, um zu entkommen. Jemand schlug ihn ins Gesicht, hart. Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Klauen und griffen an. Automatisch. Seine Fingernägel kratzten, bis sie Blut fanden. Er hörte jemand schreien und wusste nicht, ob er es selber war. Er kämpfte, bis er ohnmächtig wurde. Der vertraute Schmerz. Voldemort hatte ihn getroffen. Nicht mit dem Cruciatus. Das fühlte sich anders an. Trotzdem. Severus fiel. Und fiel. Und wachte auf, als er weiche Lippen auf den seinen fühlte. Weich. So weich. Er seufzte. Schön weich. Nicht Voldemort, nein. Und auch nicht Lucius. Wer?

"Potter?" Er wich soweit zurück wie es ging. Er sah sich um. Doch, das waren seine Räume, sein Sessel, seine Regale. Sein alles. Was machte Potter hier und warum küsste er ihn? "Ich bin sicher du hast eine perfekte Begründung für das, was du da gemacht hast." Er würde nicht sagen, was er da gemocht hatte. Und noch viel weniger, wie wunderbar es gewesen war. Er starrte so bösartig er nur konnte, obwohl er sich sonderbar schwach fühlte. "Also?"

Seine Augen sahen jetzt besser. Potter machte den Eindruck, als sei er an Filchs Katze geraten. Wieso? Wieso war Potter hier, küsste ihn und sah so aus? Und warum leuchteten seine grünen Augen so? Verdammt noch mal. "Potter", bellte er, "ich will eine Erklärung, sofort!"

"Ich habe Sie schreien hören." Das konnte nicht sein. Er schrie nicht. Nie. Jedenfalls hatte ihm das noch nie jemand gesagt. Und wo war Voldemort geblieben?

"Ich kam her. Sie schienen einen Alptraum zu haben". Alptraum? Es hatte sich verdammt realistisch angefühlt. Aber Potter konnte recht haben, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, das zuzugeben. Immerhin hatte er jede Nacht Alpträume. Aber so schwer hatte Voldemort noch nie getroffen. Im Schlaf. Oder hatte er? Snape sah Potter mißtrauisch an. Der sah zu Boden. Aha.

"Mit was hast du mich niedergeschlagen?"

Jetzt hatte er wieder den üblichen Blick. Der, den er schon im ersten Jahr gehabt hatte. Verteidigung bis zum letzten. Recht haben. Verdammt. 

"Nur mit mir". Jetzt wurde der Junge auch noch lyrisch. Und grinste, ein wenig. War jetzt der Zeitpunkt für Potter gekommen, seinen Humor zu entdecken? Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. 

"Es fühlte sich an wie Voldemort persönlich." Das hatte getroffen. Alle Farbe wich aus dem jungen Gesicht, die grünen Augen glänzten verdächtig. Ach verdammt. "Potter, sieh mich an." Er tat es. Widerstrebend. Hasserfüllt. Peinlich berührt wegen seiner Schwäche. Nun ja. "Das lässt sich nicht ändern. Du bist stark. Und ein Teil dieser Stärke kommt von ihm. Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst, verdammt noch mal. Andere Zauberer würden sich alle Finger danach lecken." War er jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden? Warum erzählte er dem Jungen das? Nur weil er aussah, als würde er weinen? Oh bitte. Das hätte ein Fest für ihn sein sollen. Ach, das Leben hatte seinen Stachel verloren.

Der Junge blinzelte. "Sie hatten sich blutig gekratzt. Und mich auch." Stimmt. "Du hattest also keine andere Wahl." Der Junge nickte. Langsam tauchte auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln auf, ganz langsam, als ob die Sonne aufging. Oh nein. Sein Hirn musste langsam vermodern. Langsam? Davon träumst du, Snape. 

"Trotzdem hättest du versuchen können, deine Kraft ein wenig einzuteilen. Du bist ja schließlich kein Anfänger mehr." Nun ja, vielleicht hatte er es ja auch genossen. Endlich mal dem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer eine runter hauen. Oder auch mehrere. Davon träumten auch viele. Wem war es gelungen? Natürlich Potter. Damit sollte er besser nicht angeben. Sonst würde er zu Mus gemacht werden. Entweder von Snape oder neidischen Kollegen.

Snape starrte so böse es schon wieder ging, mit den Kopfschmerzen, die er hatte. Kopfschmerzen, die ständigen Begleiter dieser Alpträume. Irgendwer musste sich vertan haben, als sein Leben verteilt wurde. Wahrscheinlich er selber. Alle anderen waren schnell weggelaufen, als es ausgerufen wurde. 

"Potter". Es klang jämmerlich. Er würde den Jungen verhexen müssen, damit er niemandem von seiner Schwäche erzählen konnte. Aufmerksame grüne Augen sahen ihn an. "Mein Nachttisch, eine Phiole, schnell." Wieso ließ Potter jetzt seine Hand los? Nein. Falsch. Wieso hatte er sie gehalten? Snape schüttelte den Kopf, aber das tat dem gar nicht gut. Später. 

Schnell war, er, das musste man ihm lassen. Manchmal war Jugend nützlich. Na ja, für irgendwas. Snape schluckte den Inhalt und sanfte göttliche segensreiche Watte ersetzte den dröhnenden Schmerz.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Man konnte es beinahe wieder Leben nennen. "Besser?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Beinahe. 

Er richtete sich wieder auf. "Glaub nur nicht, dass meine momentane Schwäche mich deine Unverschämtheiten vergessen lässt", bellte er. Auch das nicht gut für einen Kopf. Die Watte protestierte leise. "Was hast du da mit deinen Lippen auf meinen gemacht? Deine Lippen haben in der Nähe von meinen nichts zu suchen. Eigentlich hat nichts von dir in der Nähe von mir was zu suchen. Aber das verdanken wir der allmächtigen Weisheit von Albus. Und der Unvereinbarkeit deines Temperaments mit dem von Mr. Malfoy. Dennoch, es gibt Grenzen, und diese ist eine, auf deren Einhaltung sogar Albus Wert legen würde." Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er Albus in Gegenwart eines Schülers einfach Albus genannt hatte. Pah. Egal. 

Der rosige Mund kräuselte sich. "Wissen Sie nicht, wie man das nennt?"

Snape starrte ohne zu blinzeln. Sein Markenzeichen und er war verdammt stolz darauf. "Was ich weiss oder nicht weiss, ist hier nicht die Frage, Potter. Ich will von dir wissen, was du glaubst, da getan zu haben. Und wieso, wenn du gerade dabei bist."

Der verfluchte Bursche grinste wieder. "Muggelmethode." Snape richtete sich weiter auf, hielt seinen Kopf so drohend es ging direkt vor den bedeutend kleineren. Wenigstens groß war sein Kopf, wenn auch sonst nicht mehr viel mit ihm los war. Aber für diesen Bengel würde es allemal noch reichen. Sonst konnte er sich gleich mit Avada Kedavra belegen lassen.

"Muggelmethode? Würdest du das bitte erläutern, Potter? Wieso glaubst du, so etwas hier in Hogwarts und an einem Professor anwenden zu müssen? Denn sicher hast du ja einen tiefen innerlichen Drang verspürt, das zu tun. Denn sonst hättest du es ja sicher nicht über dich gebracht. Gryffindormut hin und zurück."

Potter starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Nun ja, er hatte sich schon mal besser gefühlt, das stimmte. Aber er starrte zurück, als sei nichts. Wenn er nicht mehr fähig war, einen Potter niederzustarren, dann sollte er seinen Beruf aufgeben. 

"Sie haben ganz schön Komplexe, was?" Severus war nicht sicher, dass er das wirklich gehört hatte. Der Junge konnte doch so was nicht gesagt haben, oder? Und er hatte ihn auch nicht geküsst. Es musste eine logische Erklärung für das alles geben, es musste einfach. Aber im Moment fühlte er sich wirklich so, als sei sein Leben zu einem Ende gekommen. Und es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Aber er würde nicht gehen, bevor er von diesem Burschen erfahren hatte, was er wollte.

"Lassen wir meine Persönlichkeitsstruktur mal für einen Moment beiseite, Potter, wenn es auch ungeheuer befriedigend ist zu sehen, wie sehr ich dich anscheinend fasziniere." Snape wartete auf wütenden Protest, aber es kam keiner. Die grünen Augen blinzelten nur einmal kurz. Verdammt, der Junge wurde wirklich erwachsen. Er ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht provozieren. Wann war das geschehen? Eine plötzliche Erinnerung blitzte in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Weiße Haut unter zerrissenem Hemd. Nein, das half ihm auch nicht weiter. Severus leckte sich die Lippen. Trocken hier in dem Kerker. Lag sicher an der Medizin. "Du wolltest mir etwas über Muggelmethoden erzählen."

"Nein, wollte ich nicht". War das Erwachsen werden? Dem Lehrer widersprechen? Oder lag es nur daran, dass Potter ihn schwach gesehen hatte? Geschlagen hatte? Geküsst hatte? Er wusste, es gab Gründe dafür, sich von den Schülern fern zu halten und unnahbar zu zeigen. Reich ihnen den kleinen Finger, und sie werden dich nie mehr respektieren, und du wirst es noch schwerer haben, ein wenig Wissen in ihre Hohlräume zu stopfen. "Sie wollten etwas darüber wissen." Unverschämtheit. Hätte er das im Unterricht zu ihm gesagt, damals in der ersten Klasse, hätte er ihnen allen viel Ärger erspart. Er wäre gleich geflogen. Aber nein, so weit musste es kommen. Harry Potter wies ihn zurecht. In seinen eigenen Räumen. Nachdem er ihn geschlagen und geküsst hatte. Sein Leben war noch nicht zu Ende. Es erreichte stetig neue Dimensionen der Grässlichkeit. 

"Ich versichere dir, Potter, dass ich durchaus gewillt bin, dir Punkte für Unverschämtheit abzuziehen. Auch hier in meinen Räumen. Was wird Miss Granger sagen, wenn du morgen früh zugeben musst, dass du 500 Punkte verspielt hast, durch pure Sophisterei?" Severus reckte sein Kinn. So. Das würde doch wohl reichen.

Der Balg grinste. "'Wie konntest du nur?' Das was sie immer sagt. Und ich werde die Punkte dann eben wieder holen müssen." Snape war ziemlich entsetzt über diesen Harry Potter, der soeben in seinen Räumen geboren worden zu sein schien. Den kannte er nicht, diesen kühl lächelnden Erwachsenen, der ihm jeden Satz wieder vor die Füße warf, ja als Ball zurückspielte. Verfluchtes Quidditch!

"500 Punkte sollten selbst für jemanden, dessen einzige Fähigkeit es ist, einen Besenstil zwischen den Beinen halten zu können und dabei zu fliegen, schwer wieder zu holen sein", sagte Snape und wusste, dass es gehässig klang. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen. Nun ja. Man konnte nicht alles haben.

Der Junge lächelte immer noch. Er hatte dabei Grübchen in den Wangen, die Snape noch nie vorher bemerkt hatte. Das auch noch. "Dann eben nicht", es klang wirklich ziemlich gleichgültig. "Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Hauspunkte." Wieso starrte der Bengel jetzt so beschwörend? Wollte Potter sich nun mit ihm verbrüdern? Wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Kämpfe? Soweit kam es noch. Ja, sie hatten gemeinsam gekämpft, und ja, Potter war wirklich ein Held, aber er war immer noch ein Schüler. Und ein verdammt nervtötender dazu. "Wollen Sie jetzt Ihre Frage beantwortet haben, oder wollen Sie mich weiter fertig machen?"

Snape starrte. "Nun vielleicht alles in der angemessenen Reihenfolge", sagte er leise. "Erst erzählst du, und dann mache ich dich fertig." Der Junge gluckste. Verdammt noch mal. Das war nicht witzig gemeint gewesen. Er fragte sich, was der Bengel auf einmal in ihm sah. Sonst hatte er doch immer nur den furchtbaren, schleimigen und so weiter Lehrer gesehen, ihm zwar Widerworte gegeben aber doch angemessen Angst vor ihm gehabt. Wo war das alles hin? Albus. Der war schuld. Wie immer. Diese Idee mit den freundlichen Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern war idiotisch. Und ihre Ausführung katastrophal. Was konnte noch schlimmer sein, als mit Harry Potter in seinen Räumen zu sitzen und auf eine Art zu streiten, die beinahe – freundschaftlich war? Und sich dabei auch noch ziemlich gut zu amüsieren? Verdammt.


	5. Zauberlehrling5

"Nun gut", sagte Potter und schlug die Beine übereinander, als mache er sich für ein längeres Gespräch bereit. Muskulöse Beine, wie Severus bemerken musste. Ohne es zu wollen. Dass er es bemerkte, verbesserte seine Stimmung nur unwesentlich, vertiefte aber die Falte auf seiner Stirn. "Ich hörte Sie schreien, wie gesagt. Ich versuchte, Sie zu wecken, aber Sie schlugen nur um sich. Sie schienen Qualen zu leiden, also versuchte ich es weiter. Ich habe Sie geschlagen, um Sie zu wecken." 

"Das ist dir sicher sehr schwer gefallen", sagte Snape, und versuchte nicht, die triefende Ironie aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Die grünen Augen blitzten wieder auf, und die Grübchen vertieften sich. "Ungeheuer", sagte der Bengel und grinste. Snape behielt seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle. Es ging nicht an, dass er mit dem Jungen darüber lachte, dass er ihn geschlagen hatte. Was würde danach noch kommen?

Jetzt lachte der Junge nicht mehr. "Sie fingen an, noch mehr zu kämpfen. Sie haben mich ziemlich gekratzt." Snape gab sich keine Mühe, sein zufriedenes Grinsen zu verbergen. Immerhin – seinen Instinkten konnte er noch vertrauen. Potter fasste ihn an, schlug ihn, er kratzte zurück. Völlig richtig. Nichts, was zu Küssen führen musste. 

"Was erwartest du", sagte Snape, "wenn du mich schlägst, wehre ich mich." "Sie haben nicht gegen mich gekämpft", sagte Potter und sah ihn prüfend an. "Sie sprachen dabei." "Oh", sagte Severus. Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. Nun wusste der Bengel also, dass der ehemals gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer von Voldemort und seinen Dienern träumte. Und Angst hatte. Nie wieder würde dem Jungen die Furcht des Herrn beibringen können.

"Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Sie ruhig zu stellen. Sie wurden immer aufgeregter." Potter sah tatsächlich aus, als könne er es selbst nicht fassen. Snape und aufgeregt – diese Worte schlossen sich rechtmäßig aus. "Dabei sind Sie dann ohnmächtig geworden."

"Hm", sagte Snape unbestimmt. Kein Wunder. Er hatte ja gedacht, Voldemort würde ihn mit Cruciatus belegen. Der Junge hatte wirklich Macht. Und Kraft. Viel mehr als ihm zustand. Und anscheinend immer noch mehr als er wusste. Nach all den Kämpfen sollte ihm doch eigentlich endlich bewusst sein, wie mächtig er war. Aber kein Wunder, dass er nicht lernte, damit umzugehen. So wie er auch im Unterricht nicht aufpasste. "Weiter".

"Nun und dann sahen Sie ziemlich schlecht aus, und waren wirklich weg. Ihr Herz schlug nur noch sehr sporadisch." "Du hast meinem Herzschlag gelauscht?", fragte Snape, wie vom Donner gerührt. Am meisten von seiner Sprache. Die Vorstellung, wie Potter sein Ohr auf seine Brust legte, musste ihn dermaßen verwirrt haben, dass er lyrisch wurde. Gelauscht – also bitte. 

Potter hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe Ihren Puls gefühlt. Am Handgelenk". "Ah", sagte Snape und kam sich dumm vor. "Und dann erinnerte ich mich an den Erste Hilfe-Kurs, den ich mal besuchen musste. Damit ich überhaupt für etwas gut bin, wie Onkel Vernon sagte." Der Junge klang nur wenig verbittert. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Ah", sagte er wieder. Anscheinend war der Junge an schlechte Behandlung gewohnt. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr so gut auf seine Bemühungen ansprang. War schon ziemlich abgenutzt, die Methode. Nicht dass er ihm völlig glaubte. War wahrscheinlich nur wieder so eine typische Pottergeschichte, um sich wichtig zu machen.

"Und dann habe ich Sie wiederbelebt." Die Stimme klang ungerührt, doch Snape war trotzdem irritiert. Extrem irritiert. "Du meinst, du hast mir das Leben gerettet? Wiedergegeben? Schon wieder? Wird das allmählich zur Manie bei dir?" Nun, eigentlich konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Was ihn natürlich nicht daran hinderte, es doch zu tun. Potter war der Schüler, er, Snape, der Lehrer. Snape hätte Potter damals retten müssen, in Lucius' Keller, und nicht andersrum. Da konnte Potter sagen, was er wollte. Dass er den Schlag nur hatte führen können, weil Snape alles vorbereitet hatte. Und die anderen im entscheidenden Moment ablenkte. Demütigend. Äußerst demütigend. 

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn ungerührt an. Ungerührt, und als wenn sie all das Unausgesprochene verstanden hätten. Er sollte sich mal nach Potters Noten bei Sybil erkundigen. Falsch. Er hätte sich erkundigen sollen, bevor er den Bengel hier hereingelassen hatte. Zu spät. Wie so oft in seinem Leben. Zu spät. 

Ungerührt. Das hätte sein Ausdruck sein sollen. Irgendwie wurde ihm dieser unbekannte Potter langsam unheimlich. Konnte es sein, dass sich jemand nur als Potter verkleidet hatte? Aber nein, alles andere, was Potter ausmachte, war auch da. Es war nur etwas dazu gekommen. Eine erstaunliche Reife. Er hatte die zumindest nie vorher bemerkt. Nicht dass er danach Ausschau gehalten hatte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht Ausschau nach Potter gehalten. Nicht dass ihm das etwas genützt hatte. 

"Das ist nur die Muggelbezeichnung für das, was ich getan habe." Seit wann konnte der verdammte Bursche seine Stimme so ruhig halten? War er nicht gestern noch im Stimmbruch gewesen? Und seit wann klang seine Stimme so – vielsagend? Weise? Er musste verrückt sein. Oder auf dem besten Wege dazu. Weise. Potter. Klar. Die Hölle fror zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter ihn angesteckt. Durch diese - Wiederbelebung. Sie teilten nun etwas miteinander. Wie diese Muggel, die sich Nieren spendeten. Ih. Nun ja. Etwas anders war es doch. Potters Kuss des Lebens hatte nichts Bleibendes hinterlassen, verdammt noch mal. Atem war flüchtig. Spucke auch. Der Gedanke war nicht so widerlich, wie er rechtmäßig hätte sein sollen. 

"Haben Sie das öfter?" Die grünen Augen waren viel schlimmer als die blauen des Vaters. James hatte nie so geguckt. So als ob er alles verstünde. Dr. Harry Potter, der neue Medizinzauberer von Severus Snape, dem größten Idioten von Hogwarts, möglicherweise der Welt. Snape richtete sich mühsam auf. Was machte die Hand Potters da schon wieder? Und wieso merkte er das erst jetzt? Wieso hatte die ihn nicht schon früher gestört? Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die im Vergleich zu seiner doch recht kleine Hand. Klein und stark. Quidditch. Wieder mal. Verdammt. Wieso nahm der Junge die Hand nicht weg? Und wieso sahen diese Augen ihn immer noch so an? In den letzten Jahren zusammen genommen hatte Potter ihn nicht so lange angeguckt. 

"Habe ich was öfter, Potter?" Er würde die Hand nicht erwähnen. Wenn der Junge nicht wusste, was gut für ihn war, ging es ihn nichts an. Er würde nicht mehr seine Zeit damit vergeuden, Harry Potter zu erziehen. Vergebene Liebesmühe. Er starrte besonders böse, um seine Schwäche zu überdecken.

"Alpträume". Ganz ruhig. Und die Augen wichen nicht aus. Wunderbar. So weit war es nun mit Severus Snape, dem Schrecken Hogwarts gekommen. Verständnisvoll befragt von Harry Potter, dem Engel der Schule. Fehlten nur die Flügelchen. Aber die brauchte Potter ja nicht. Er flog auch ohne gut genug. Seine Hand zuckte, nervös. Potters Hand machte die Bewegung mit. Ließ nicht los. Schien zu ihm zu gehören. Irgendwie. Das fehlte noch.

"Du wirst mir sicher gleich sagen, wieso du glaubst, dass dich das etwas angeht, Potter, oder?" Er konnte doch die Macht seines Blicks nicht völlig verloren haben? So schnell ging das doch sicher nicht? 

Diese verdammten Augen. "Ich habe auch welche. Jede Nacht." Das war – überraschend. Warum eigentlich? Weil Potter immer so – sorglos - wirkte? So oberflächlich? So mutig war, ohne nach den Folgen seines Mutes zu fragen? So jemand konnte doch keine Alpträume haben? Ähnlich gefoltert werden wie er selbst? Ähnlich – tief sein? Nein keinesfalls. Aber offensichtlich war Potter anderer Meinung. 

"Und du hast jetzt das dringende Bedürfnis, mit deinem Lieblingslehrer intime Geständnisse auszutauschen? Hoch interessanter Einblick in deine Psyche, für den deine Fans sicher einiges geben würden. Falls es bis jetzt deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, die ja nicht dein stärkster Punkt ist: Ich bin kein Fan von dir. Tut mir nicht leid, dich zu enttäuschen." So. Er konnte es noch. Er ließ dieser Rede seinen gefährlichsten Blick folgen. Nun würde sich Potter doch sicher zurückziehen. Oder?

Oder. "Ja ja", sagte Potter, als nehme er seine Rede nicht weiter ernst. Unverschämtheit. "Können wir das Geplänkel nicht für einen Moment sein lassen? Wie Sie schon sagten: Es gibt hier keine Zeugen. Sie müssen nicht so böse zu mir sein." Severus starrte. Seit wann war es dem Bengel erlaubt, so mit ihm zu reden? Wie mit einem Gleichgestellten? Schlimmer: Als sei er, Potter, irgendwie reifer und weiter als sein Lehrer? Blicke mehr durch? Sehe, was wirklich wichtig war? Pah!

"Sie waren nie mein Lieblingslehrer. Aber Sie sind der einzige, der Bescheid weiß. Wirklich Bescheid. Und wenn Sie noch die nächsten 100 Jahre so tun, als hätten wir nichts miteinander zu tun, ist es trotzdem nicht so. Sie und ich – wir wissen, wie es wirklich ist."

Severus fühlte sich, als habe er einen Besenstil in den Bauch bekommen, im vollen Flug. Das war ihm vor Jahren einmal passiert. Sein Verhältnis zu Quidditch war nie wieder das gleiche geworden. Natürlich zeigte er das nicht. Jahrelange Übung hatte ihn zumindest gelehrt, sein Gesicht zu wahren. "Du wirst mir sicher gleich sagen, was diese ominösen Worte bedeuten, Potter. Denn irgendwas werden sie ja bedeuten, zumindest in deinem Spatzenhirn."

Die grünen Augen zuckten nur kurz als Antwort auf die Beleidigung. "Sie und ich haben erlebt, was das Böse wirklich ist." Nun, das konnte hinkommen. "Niemand sonst hat auch nur die blasseste Ahnung." Das war nicht völlig falsch. "Dumbledore meint zu verstehen, aber er hat es nie erlebt. Er war nie in den Händen Voldemorts." Ja. Allerdings. "Das Ministerium hat keine Ahnung." Nun, um das zu wissen, musste man kein Genie sein. "Malfoy junior meint, er will es. Aber er flirtet nur mit der Gefahr." Einsicht. Unerwartet, von vollkommen unerwarteter Seite. "Ron – er war bei einigen Kämpfen dabei. Aber nie bis zum Ende." Und auch wenn hatte der jüngste Weasley einfach nicht genügend Vorstellungskraft, um sich wirklich zu fürchten. Beneidenswert, auf eine komplett oberflächliche Art, natürlich. "Hermine – sie meint, sie versteht. Das ist das schlimmste." Severus merkte, dass er nickte. Buchwissen. Sicher sehr nützlich. Aber kein Buch konnte wirklich das Entsetzen beschreiben. Das Entsetzen, in der Nähe Voldemorts zu sein, und seiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Immer wieder. "McGonagall – sie hat soviel Angst vor dem Bösen, dass sie nie verstehen könnte, wie sehr es auch – reizt."


	6. Zauberlehrling6

Peinlich, peinlich. Beim Nochmal-Lesen hab ich nun doch Schwierigkeiten, das noch unter R einzuordnen, auch wenn es nicht so ausführlich ist, wie ich es sonst schreibe. Also noch mal Warnung. Sex zwischen Männern, einer Lehrer, einer Schüler, Andeutungen von Vergewaltigung, bodenlose Vorschläge, die Folgen zu bewältigen. Die "bösen" Worte nehme ich jetzt raus. Wer es im Original lesen will: 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SnapesWaeschekammer/

Herzlich willkommen!

********************

Severus' Kopf fuhr herum, zu dem Jungen, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und dessen Stimme ganz leise geworden war. "Du hast es nicht gewollt, Potter, red dir das jetzt nicht ein." Seine Stimme war nicht sehr viel lauter als die des Jungen, aber das war sie ja nie. Der Kopf des Jungen fiel herunter, die grünen Augen sahen ihn nicht an. Ein Teil von ihm, dem er nicht weiter nachgehen wollte, vermisste ihren Glanz. Seine freie Hand legte sich auf eine Schulter des Jungen. Die andere drehte sich unter Harrys Hand raus und nahm sie, hielt sie. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, seine Hände zu verklagen. 

"Du hast es nicht gewollt und es war nicht deine Schuld. Lass nicht zu, dass dein übergroßes Gryffindorherz dir jetzt etwas anderes einredet." Die Schulter zuckte. Severus presste fester. Es ging nicht an, dass seine Finger jetzt streichelten, aber pressen, dagegen war nichts zu sagen. Der schwarze Wuschelkopf richtete sich auf und die grünen Augen sahen ihn wieder a. Sie waren gerötet. Und sie blinzelten die Tränen weg. 

"Aber ich habe ...". Der Kopf sank wieder. Oh verdammt. Was hatte Albus ihm nur angetan? Jetzt war er nicht nur Potters Gouvernante, sondern auch noch sein Beichtvater. Sein psychologischer Berater. Sein väterlicher Freund. Und wie das alles hieß, in diesen lächerlichen Muggelbüchern, die ihm Minerva mal gegeben hatte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nun saß er hier mit Harry Potter, und der hatte sich genau diesen Augenblick ausgesucht, um sein Leben aufzuarbeiten. Oder zumindest den Teil, der mit seiner letzten Gefangennahme durch Voldemort zusammen hing. Seinen Aufenthalt in Lucius' Kerker. Soweit er wusste, hatten es alle, die dafür viel mehr in Frage gekommen wären, als ausgerechnet er, schon versucht. Mit Potter darüber zu reden. Über sein Trauma. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich angeekelt. 

"Normale physiologische Reaktion, Potter. Du hast doch auch eine Muggelschule besucht, oder? Du solltest das doch wissen." Aber natürlich war über so etwas in keiner Schule gesprochen worden. Wieso auch? Wer wollte schon Dinge ansprechen, die dermaßen unangenehm waren, und uneindeutig? Schwierig eben. 

Die verfluchten grünen Augen, jetzt noch leuchtender, sahen ihn hoffnungslos an. "Es sollte nicht so sein. Es hätte mir nicht – gefallen dürfen. Es tat so weh." Oh du großer Merlin! "Natürlich, Potter. Aber Schmerz und Lust schließen sich nicht immer aus. Auch bei den sogenannten Guten nicht. Auch wenn man es nicht will. Ein männlicher Körper, und ich nehme an, zumindest das weißt du, reagiert auf Reize." Ein Nicken. Immerhin. "Und wenn ein Reiz immer wiederholt wird, auch unter Schmerzen, wird der Körper reagieren. Das heißt nicht, dass du das gewollt hast." Severus fühlte sich sehr müde. Hätte er selber das geglaubt? Hatte er es geglaubt? 

Er musste einen Moment die Augen geschlossen haben, denn mit einem Ruck machte er sie wieder auf, als er eine Berührung an seinem Knie spürte. Potters Kopf. Seine eine Hand, die, die Potters Schulter gedrückt hatte, bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun in die unordentlichen Haare. Die andere drückte die kleine Hand. 

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn wieder an. "Es tut so weh". Die Stimme klang erstickt. "Jede Nacht ..." Und verlor sich ganz. Severus merkte, wie etwas in ihm riss. Vielleicht sein Geduldsfaden. Vielleicht. "Potter". Irgendwie schien seine Stimme in dem Jungen doch noch etwas auszulösen. Wenn auch nicht den Horror von früher. Nun, man musste mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden sein. Er wollte schlafen. Wenn er vorher dem Jungen noch etwas beibringen musste, damit der ihn in Ruhe ließ, dann musste das eben so sein. 

Er zog den Jungen näher zu sich heran, öffnete seine Beine, nein, das reichte noch nicht, Potter war zu klein. Er sank aus seinem Sessel, auf den Boden, lehnte mit dem Rücken am Sessel und Potter war auf den Knien zwischen seinen Beinen. Sein Gehirn verfiel in Totenstarre. Mit dem Gefühl, Potter so nahe zu sein, wollte es nichts zu tun haben. Die Augen starrten ihn an. Aber Potter sprang nicht weg, keine natürliche Reaktion auf die Nähe des verhassten Lehrers. Nun, gut. Einerseits. 

"Potter, ich denke es geht nichts über praktische Übung, um zu lernen. Wir haben bereits festgehalten, dass wir nicht gerade Freunde sind. Soweit einig?" Er sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf das niedliche Gesicht. Es nickte. Gut. "Und trotzdem gibt es gewisse Gegebenheiten, die damit nichts zu tun haben. Was zu beweisen sein wird. Bist du bereit für ein kleines Experiment, nach dem du vielleicht wenigstens einen Teil deiner Alpträume los sein wirst?" Oder zumindest die Schuldgefühle. Was mit seinen eigenen Alpträumen und Schuldgefühlen werden würde, darüber dachte er mal lieber nicht nach. 

Potter nickte wieder. "Gut. Denk immer daran. Dies ist ein wissenschaftliches Experiment. Nichts weiter. Okay?" Trotzdem hoffte er sehr, dass Albus nicht gerade jetzt eines seiner verschiedenen Beobachtungselemente einschalten würde. Albus war nicht so sehr der wissenschaftliche Typ. 

Severus näherte sein Gesicht dem von Potter. "Bereit?" Wieder nickte der Junge und die Lippen öffneten sich, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Nicht nötig. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit. Die Lippen waren so weich, wie er sich erinnerte. Es fühlte sich außerordentlich gut an. Besser als vorher. Diesmal war er sich bewusst, was er tat. Nun, mehr als in der Ohnmacht, jedenfalls. 

Die Arme des Jungen legten sich um seinen Hals, der junge Körper kam noch näher. So wissenschaftlich fühlte sich das nicht an. Nun ja. Die weichen Lippen öffneten sich weiter unter seinen. Severus nahm die Einladung an. Alles im Dienste der Wissenschaft und der Schüler, nun dieses hier im Speziellen. Seine Zunge drang in den feuchten warmen Kerker ein. Sie schien sich dort sehr wohl zu fühlen. Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Der Junge war nicht so stark. Er seufzte in seinen Mund. Nun, er war ja auch viele Jahre jünger. Trotz seines hohen Alters merkte Severus aber, dass der zu führende Beweis sich bei ihm selber bereits einzustellen begann, viel schneller als ihm lieb war. Nun, um so besser für seine Beweisführung.

Er griff eine der Hände, mit denen Potter sich an seinen Hals klammerte. "Wissenschaft, Potter", sagte er in einem Ton, der vielleicht ein klein wenig atemloser als in der Klasse mit Zaubertränken war. "Denk daran". Er nahm die Hand und legte sie in seinen Schritt. Kurz nur, genug, um den Beweis zu führen. Nicht genug, um weiteres Unheil anzurichten. Nur seine Augen schlossen sich kurz unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle, die die Hand eines anderen in ihm auslöste. Ein weiterer Beweis für die Richtigkeit seine These. Die aber nicht weiter zu verfolgen war. Schade eigentlich, aber das würde wirklich zu weit führen. Und er wollte dem Jungen ja kein neues Trauma bescheren, sondern das alte lösen. Er war selbst von sich beeindruckt. Darüber durfte der Junge nie reden. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren. Der böse Snape, der Harry Potter hasste, war nicht vereinbar mit einem Snape, der diesen Jungen küsste, um ihm zu beweisen, dass Männer auch erregt wurden von anderen, die sie verabscheuten. 

"Kapiert?", fragte er und ließ die Hand los, nachdem er sie von seinem Schoß gelöst hatte. Trotzdem war Potter immer noch sehr nahe bei ihm. Die grünen Augen leuchteten jetzt wieder auf, der Mund sah – geküsst aus. "Ich weiss nicht recht, Professor". Verdammtes Balg, wo nahm der jetzt ausgerechnet wieder den Professor her? "Ich glaube, ich brauche noch ein wenig Anschauungsmaterial". Und bevor Snape ausweichen konnte, hatte diesmal Potter den Kuss initiiert. Und er wusste, was er tat. Oh ja. Muggelmethoden. Damit kannte Potter sich aus. 

Viel später löste Severus seine Lippen von denen Potters und fühlte sich etwas benommen. Seine Lippen schienen sich auch nicht lösen zu wollen, das Plop klang widerstrebend. Seine Hände waren irgendwie in das riesige Schlafanzugoberteil geraten, das nun nur noch an einer Schulter hing und nichts mehr von dem muskulösen glatten Oberkörper bedeckte. Snape wäre es eng geworden, in der Kehle, aber irgendwie schienen auch Potters Hände nicht untätig gewesen zu sein. Sein Kragen war gelöst, alle Krägen. Sein Hemd war offen bis zur Taille. Wie hatte der Bursche das geschafft? Seine Aufmerksamkeit war wohl abgelenkt gewesen. 

"Das reicht jetzt, Potter". Böse zu starren machte sicher nicht den gleichen Eindruck, wenn seine Kleidung nicht anständig war. Nun, er tat sein Bestes. Es reichte nicht. Wie immer. Der Bursche grinste. Ein erstaunlich - erwachsenes - Grinsen. Du lieber Gott. 

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, Professor". Snape richtete die Augen zum Himmel. Wieso sah er jetzt seinen Kerker vor sich? Den Unterrichtsraum? Ja, es würde eine neue Herausforderung werden, diesen Jungen zu unterrichten. Nun ja. Auch nicht schlimmer, als zu Voldemort zu gehen. Wenn auch auf ganz unterschiedliche Weise herausfordernd. 

"Du glaubst nicht?" Snape nahm wieder eine Hand des unverschämten Bengels und legte sie auf seinen noch mehr geschwollenen Körperteil. Geschwollen, pochend und zuckend. Nur zurückgehalten, loszuspringen und sich auf den Nächstbesten zu stürzen, von seiner Hose. Und seiner Vernunft, natürlich. Die ihn nicht daran hinderte, seine andere Hand prüfend auf den gleichen Körperteil des Jungen zu legen. Prüfend. Und kurz. Die Prüfung bestätigte seine Vermutung. "Siehst du". Der Junge konnte nichts sehen. Er hatte die Augen zu und biss die Unterlippe beinahe durch. Sein beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden) zuckte, als wolle er Snapes Hand verfolgen. Natürlich zu langsam. Aber trotzdem. Das war nicht zu dulden. Verdammt noch mal. Der Junge war einfach noch zu jung. Für alles. Zu jung, um so gut auszusehen. So bereit. So willens. So verboten. 

Verboten. Genau. Das war das richtige Wort. Er war schließlich kein richtiger Todesser. Sondern nur ein Spion. Der Gute. Auf der Seite des Guten. Es ging nicht an, solche Gedanken zu haben. Verdammt. Das war doch nur eine physiologische Reaktion. Und er konnte den Bengel nicht leiden. Und er war erwachsen genug, um das hier abzubrechen. Er konnte sich beherrschen. Und der Junge musste das eben auch lernen. Sollte er doch duschen gehen. Kalt. Oder ins Bett. Allein. Er würde nicht zuhören. Noch viel weniger würde er Hand an ihn legen. Diesen Schüler. Diesen Bengel. Diesen ...

"Oh verdammt, Potter, mach das nicht noch schwieriger als es ist." Er schloss die Augen unter dem Gefühl von Potters Hand auf seinem beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden). Diese Finger wussten, wie sie mit langen harten zylindrischen Gegenständen umzugehen hatten. Sein beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden) beschloss, seinem Gehirn auszubüchsen und in die Finger zu stoßen. Dann holte sein Gehirn seinen Körper ein und er verharrte. Seine Augen öffneten sich. Seine Hand fuhr auf die Potters runter wie ein Adler auf ein Kaninchen. 

"Lass das". Er konnte das tun. Er konnte aufhören. Verdammt.

"Warum?" Die grünen Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam, wenn auch viel zu leuchtend an. Die Hand unter seiner zuckte. Er zuckte auch. Verdammt verdammt verdammt. 

"Wie viel Gründe brauchst du? Das Experiment ist beendet. Alles was zu beweisen war, ist bewiesen. Was willst du jetzt noch?" Nun ja. Blöde Frage. In dem Alter waren physiologische Reaktionen nicht so leicht zu beherrschen. Drangen auf Erfüllung. Hach ja. Die Freuden der Jugend. 

Die verdammten Augen blitzten auf. "Ich bin noch nicht überzeugt, Professor. Bisher ist noch nicht das Mindeste passiert, was irgendwie unangenehm oder schmerzhaft war. Überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen."

Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel, an den er nicht glaubte. Nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Und das, was unten sein sollte, in der antiken Vorstellung, das schufen sie sich hier schon selber. In diesem Moment. In jedem Moment. Diese kleine Rede von Potter – eigentlich war es ja schon zu bewundern, dass er in dem Zustand zu zusammenhängenden Sätzen fähig war. Der Junge der lebte hatte wirklich besondere Fähigkeiten. Andrerseits war diese Rede natürlich auf so vielen Ebenen verrückt, kompletter Irrsinn und auch völlig falsch, dass nicht mal sein überlegenes Gehirn alle finden konnte. Die, die er fand reichten völlig. Sollten reichen. Mussten reichen. 

"Potter, nun erreichst du wirklich Ebenen der Idiotie, die nicht mal ich dir zugetraut hätte. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass wir das tun könnten?" Die Hand, die immer noch in seinem beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden) lag, griff zu. "Ich sehe keinen Hinderungsgrund. Wissenschaft, Professor, Sie wissen schon." Snape merkte, dass er blinzelte. Er hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geblinzelt. Und er sah eigentlich keinen Grund, jetzt wieder damit anzufangen. 

Nun nahm Potter die Hand weg. Merlin sei Dank. Snape keuchte. Potters Hand konnte andernorts noch mehr Unheil anrichten. Quälend langsam kroch die Hand in seine Schlafanzughose. Zu dem, was sich auch unter dem viel zu weiten Stoff überdeutlich abzeichnete. Snape fühlte seine Kehle eng werden. Und nicht nur die. Seine Augen wiederum schienen aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete der Bengel jetzt die Schlafanzugjacke. Snapes Augen konnten sich bei dem Angebot nicht leicht entscheiden. Seine Kehle ließ ein Winseln durch. 

Die Schlafanzugjacke fiel. Snapes Nase nahm jetzt auch den Geruch des Jungen wahr. Sauber und jung und süß und – er schluckte. Nicht zu jung. Nicht nur süß. Moschus. Oh Merlin, hilf. Die andere Hand hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Die grünen Augen schlossen sich. Die Hand bewegte sich in dem Zelt auf und ab. Langsam, ganz langsam. Die festen glatten Bauchmuskeln zitterten. Die beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden) erhoben sich. Snape stöhnte. Irgendwann hatte er komplett die Kontrolle über die Lage verloren. Dies sollte der Heilung des Jungen dienen, verdammt noch mal. Der Heilung und nicht der kompletten Vernichtung. Wenn der Junge jetzt aber darauf bestand? Das war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich zu leicht auf die Dunkelheit eingegangen. Nein, sicher nicht. Nur er, Snape, schob ihm das jetzt zu. Das Unterbewusste. Verdammte Minerva und ihre Bücher. 

"Harry". Snape verstummte entsetzt. Wo war das jetzt hergekommen? Konnte das seine Stimme sein? So hilflos? Verzweifelt? Die Harry gesagt hatte? Oh Gott. 

"Irgendwas ist noch nicht ganz richtig, Professor", kam die etwas verträumt klingende Stimme Potters. "Irgendwas fehlt noch bei diesem Experiment. Würden Sie mir bitte helfen?" Und der junge Körper schwang noch ein wenig näher auf Severus zu, näher zwischen seine geöffneten Beine, die sich selbst streichelnde Hand verdammt nahe an Severus' eigener beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden). 

Irgendetwas machte klick. Snapes Hand schoss vor und schlug Harrys weg. Dann zog sie die Schlafanzughose von der freispringenden beep(Aufgrund der ff.net-Richtlinien musste hier leider zensiert werden). Nun winselte Potter. Gut so. Snape schlug gegen die glatte Brust und Potter fiel zu Boden. Snape hielt sich nur so lange auf, wie es dauerte, die Hose ganz weg zu zerren. Dann war er über dem Jungen. Auf dem Fußboden. Komplett würdelos. Winseln von beiden. Hände, die an seiner Kleidung zerrten. Unbeholfen, aber eifrig. Er half unauffällig nach. Mit seiner freien Hand. Die nicht damit beschäftigt war, den glatten Körper unter sich zu erobern. Stöhnen. Keuchen. Erstaunlich schnell war er auch nackt. Und oh Gott, es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Potter unter sich. Die ganze glorreiche Nacktheit Potters. Hart und nicht mehr kindlich. Nein, jung, aber nicht kindlich. Wilde Küsse. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so geküsst hatte. Wann er zuletzt so erregt gewesen war. Seine Mission war gescheitert. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an als gezwungen. Sehr viel anders. Besser. Sehr viel besser. Aber vielleicht konnte der Junge ja wenigstens die Ähnlichkeit sehen. Und diese lächerliche Beschäftigung mit seinem Gewissen ablegen. Einer von zweien war nicht schlecht. Wäre nicht schlecht. 

"Jetzt, Severus", flüsterte der Junge in sein Ohr und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Etwas in Snape wollte nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber der andere Teil war größer. Und gewann. Er tat es. Und später noch einmal. Es kam schon nicht mehr darauf an. Und dann ließ er es den Jungen auch noch tun. Das war eine sehr neue Erfahrung für ihn. Berührte ihn an Orten, die noch nie jemand berührt hatte. Wenn er es wollte. Berührte seine eigenen Traumata. Wenn er solche gehabt hätte. 

Dann lagen sie keuchend auf dem Boden. Lächerlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Da war ein Bett und da war ein Sessel aber sie lagen auf dem Boden. Snape schnaubte über seine eigene Dummheit. Und deckte den Jungen zu. Mit seinem eigenen Umhang. Darauf kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Auch nicht auf ein wenig post-koitales Kuscheln. Das immerhin würde diese Erfahrung der mit Voldemort und seinen Dienern voraus haben. 

"Nun, Potter", sagte Severus, als er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte. "Ich hoffe, dass diese Verletzung aller Regeln die es so gibt, dir zumindest deine Fragen beantwortet hat. Verstehst du nun, dass es eine ganz natürliche Reaktion ist, auf Reize zu reagieren, auch wenn man es zunächst nicht will und denjenigen, der sie ausübt, hasst?"

"Nein", sagte der verdammte Bengel und Snape hätte ihn vielleicht umgebracht, hätte Potter ihn nicht mit einem Streicheln über seine feuchten Bauchmuskeln abgelenkt. "Aber danke für den Versuch."

Snape richtete sich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und starrte auf das verdammte rosige Gesicht hinunter. "Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?" Der Bengel gab ein protestierendes Grunzen von sich, nahm dann aber die gleiche Pose ein. Ein Finger verirrte sich in Snapes Haar, aber Snape griff blitzschnell zu und hielt ihn fest. Kein überflüssiges Gestreichel hier und jetzt. Das hatte schon einmal zu nichts Gutem geführt. Na ja. 

"Ich meine", sagte Potter und hielt Snapes Blick mit diesen verdammten aufsässigen Augen, "dass das immer noch nicht zu vergleichen ist. Ich wollte das, schon lange, und ich hasse dich nicht. Und weh getan hat es auch nicht. Aber die Reaktionen waren physiologisch die gleichen, immerhin."

Snape starrte. Viel zu lange. Peinlich lange. Ihm ging sein ganzes Leben durch den Kopf. Dies war das Ende. Übertölpelt von Harry Potter. Albus würde seinen Kopf oder andere Körperteile fordern. Und völlig zu Recht. Potter würde ihn erpressen, und er würde sich trotzdem nach den verbotenen Früchten sehnen und es war alles ein komplettes Desaster. Auch wenn sein Körper darauf bestand, sich so wohl zu fühlen, wie noch nie. Was wusste der schon. Simple Physiologie. Was sonst? 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sev". Seit wann durfte der Bengel ihn so nennen? Hatte er ihm das erlaubt? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wann hatte Harry Potter je auf die Erlaubnis zu irgendwas gewartet? Snape stöhnte auf und legte sich zurück. Verdammt. Er legte die Hände über die Augen. Das war es gewesen. Sein Ende. 

Seine Hände wurden mit bemerkenswerter Kraft weggestoßen. "Du hast mir trotzdem geholfen. Es war gut, mit dir zu sprechen". Snape schnaubte. "Und das andere" – Merlin, jetzt wurde der Bursche scheu, hätte das nicht etwas früher kommen können? – "das war fantastisch. Und überdeckt die schlechte Erfahrung, die ich gemacht habe. Ich würde es jederzeit gerne wiederholen. Aber da ich nicht hoffen kann, deine Barrieren so bald wieder zu überwinden, werde ich dir nur danken. Und mich damit zufrieden geben. Bis ich meine Prüfungen mache."

Wann hatte der Bursche sich das alles zurecht gelegt? Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Harry Potter hatte Severus Snape benutzt, um eine gute beepbeep?! Erfahrung zu machen. Das war – erstaunlich. Schmeichelhaft. Obwohl – widernatürlich. 

"Ich würde gern wieder mit dir sprechen." Snapes Augenbraue ging hoch. "Nur sprechen, wirklich. Oder auch." Treuherzig konnten diese Augen immer noch sein. Verdorbener Bengel. "Das war nicht nur, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen. Ich hab das wirklich gemeint, dass wir was gemeinsam haben. Dass du der einzige bist, der versteht." Aus Snapes Kehle kam ein Krächzen. "Aber ich könnte natürlich verstehen, wenn du mir jetzt nicht mehr traust."

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn noch einmal an, dann legte der Junge sich wieder hin. Neben ihn. Und kuschelte sich in Snapes Arm, der sich sonderbarerweise von selbst um ihn legte, als sei er dafür geschaffen. 

Snape dachte nach. Eine ganze Weile. 

"Ich werde die nächste Nacht mit Draco verbringen müssen. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass du hier jederzeit aufkreuzen kannst. Wir müssen die Form wahren."

Harry nickte. "Du böser Slytherin, ich guter Gryffindor. Okay. Aber wenn mir was zu Ohren kommt, wenn Malfoy auch nur eine schmutzige Andeutung macht, dann ist er erledigt. Und dann musst du mich wieder bestrafen."

Snape sah seinen Schüler an. "Die Geister die ich rief ...". 

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Sev?" "Ja?" "Ich liebe es, wenn du wissenschaftlich wirst." "Halt den Mund, du unverschämtes Balg. Ich traue dir nicht, und hab dir nie getraut."

Ein Gewicht, das warm und klebrig war wie Honig, und genauso süß und süchtig machend und wunderbar, warf sich auf ihn. "Gut, Sev, und ich werde mein Bestes tun, das nicht zu enttäuschen."

Snape fürchtete um seinen geheiligten Kerker. Die Gryffindors hatten so eine Art, Räume zu zerstören. Und so groß war Hogwarts nicht mehr. Der Spion gab ein weiteres Mal zum Segen des größeren Ganzen und Dumbledores nach. Verständnis zwischen den Häusern und Schutz der Gemäuer, was konnte ehrenwerter sein? Eben. 

- The end -


End file.
